The Black Knight
by Flipkicks
Summary: In this world, the I.S. was the beginning of something great and created the Knightmare Frame. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the former 17th heir of the Holy Britannia Empire, now is an ordinary student who is one of 3 males in the world to control an I.S. Will he be their knight or will he be their demon? Lelouch/Harem
1. turn 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks and today I bring you a new story crossover for Code Geass and I.S (infinite Stratos) called The Black Knight. Having some key moments from The Holy Britannian Empire taking over parts of the whole world and is still on a ongoing war with the E.U. and the Chinese Federation.**

**Key moments:  
****Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia's banishment from the Holy Britannian Empire  
Knightmare Frames are more for war then the I.S. as they are use for school  
Female's have a high sync ratio for the I.S. then the males as they don't pass with flying colors  
Suzaku is friends with the Vi Britannia siblings  
****Kallen's older brother died and is a 'friend' to the Vi Britannia siblings  
****Chifuyu is an only child. (Ichika isn't in this story), she took care of both Nunnally and Lelouch and are like a family  
****Lelouch's best friends are Houki and Suzaku  
The Ashford Academy features a equal status: no higher status, all are considered as equal.  
Teachers are both numbers and Britannians.  
Japan is a neutral zone  
Gino and Anya appear in the story **

**This is a A.U. world with both worlds having some key parts as listed above. This is a Lelouch/Harem fanfic for those who are wondering.**

* * *

**Turn 1**

Area 11 (Japan), 2012 A.T.B. Chifuyu's residence, Lelouch's POV

It's been 2 years since Japan has been a neutral zone under the rules of both Britannia, the Chinese Federation and the E.U. but I know that each one of them is seeking to gain control of Japan due to the high resources of Sakuradite mining. Japan was a peaceful land before all 3 superpowers declared war against each other for their personal gain and gain ahead in the war. Under all 3 powers came to a conclusion on 'Sharing' the land.

I'm no damn fool as that bastard of a father of mine couldn't care less and so do the other representatives. I've been living in Area 11 as they call it for the past 3 years since I've casted aside my rights to the imperial throne after my mother was assassinated. News broke out that it was the work of terrorist but I'm no fool as this was all staged so that the other superpowers would have a reason to 'join' my father.

During my stay here in Area 11, my little sister Nunnally and I were used a political tools so that the Holy Britannian Empire would have reason on using for getting some of the Sakuradite in exchange, but they didn't count for my suppose death and my little sister as we were taken by the Ashford family as they were once a ally to my late mother. I met the last prime minister of Area 11, Genbu Kururugi and his family, his son Suzaku wasn't very friendly but his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi was friendly due to her being only 6 years old.

"Oi Lelouch..." I turned around to see my adopted sister, Chiyufu Orimura. I met Chifuyu a year ago with the Ashford family, my sister and I were placed under her custody since she was abandoned by her family and was adopted daughter to the Ashford's. From there, Chifuyu took extreme good care of us growing up. It took awhile for me to have an older sister in Chifuyu unlike my half-blood older sisters like Cornelia or Guinevere. While she wasn't my real sister, I still love her and so does Nunnally. Throughout the year I was spending time with her, I got to see her in action but Nunnally would have to stay home with our maid Sayako, who was under the rules of the Ashford Family. Chifuyu won many of the tournaments and would become a champion of the 1st generation of I.S. and she would retire couple months later.

"Don't worry I know." I picked up my backpack as she messes with my hair.

"Come on, your going to be late for your test." She smiles. Chifuyu was mostly strict on my studies but she has a great heart and I know that her professionalism is sometimes a hassle but it actually worked for me since she was busy with her teaching some of the students from my middle school building to the high school section.

Today was the test where I have to see if I have a high synchronization with a I.S. or a Knightmare Frame. The I.S. was considered as the greatest invention in the 20th century due to becoming a great tool for training the students who wish to join the Military and the Knightmare Frame is one of the greatest weapons created due the use of the Sakuradite. The I.S. is mostly used for entertainment purposes while the Knightmare Frame was used for the words.

"Make sure you don't fail since Nunnally doesn't want to see you like the others." Chifuyu uses her professional voice.

"Yeah yeah, no need to get me nervous Chifuyu." I 'mocked' her as she smirks.

"I'll see you around lunch. Make sure that you pass the test, alright?" I nod she kisses my forehead like she always does.

"Do you really have to kiss my forehead all the time?" I sounded a little bit annoyed but she chuckles.

"Even though I'm your teacher, I'm still your older sister." She pinches my cheeks in annoyance since I've always hated her for doing this for the year growing up with her.

"Let go already!" I pulled her hands off of my cheeks, as they grow red. "Come on, I'm going to be late!" Chifuyu continues to giggle as we both walked to the school campus, Nunnally won't be in school due to being under the weather for the day.

* * *

Middle School Section:Gym, Normal POV

Lelouch managed to get to the gym on time as some of the students didn't get a high sync but only a few managed succeed. He sees his 'friends' Gino, Anya, Shirley, Rivalz, and Kallen gathered up as he approaches them.

"Oi Lelouch." Gino waved to him and the others look to see at the raven haired teen. "It's about time you decided to drop by." He playfully puts his arms around him, Lelouch knew Gino through the Ashford Academy as much to all of his 'friends'.

"Sorry but had to take care of stuff for Nunnally since she was under the weather for today." He explains. "So what are your scores?" He looks at them.

"I got a 89% on I.S. and a 90% with the Knightmare Frame." Gino says proudly.

"32% on both." Rivalz looked at the ground in disappointment.

"89% on the I.S. since I don't want to join the Military." Shirley says shyly. She is one of the many girls that has a crush on Lelouch.

"97% on both." Kallen says plainly.

"96%." Anya saids in her monotone voice.

"89%." Milly wasn't very thrilled since she wasn't interested in the I.S. requirement.

"Sounds like you guys are in, well except for Rivalz." Lelouch made a joke and most of the group would laugh, Kallen would just sigh as Rivalz would burst into tears.

"Is Lelouch Lamperouge here?" Said one of the instructors as Lelouch raised his hand, "This way please." She shows him the front door of the gym and shows him the way to the judge panel as the students call it.

"Today is the day where we have to see whenever or not you possess a high synchronization with an I.S. and a Knightmare Frame. If you show excellent numbers as did some of your fellow classmates, you'll be in the best programs for combat training to your specific from long-range, close combat or defense. If you pass, you'll be one of 2 male student that possess the ability to control an I.S. Do I need to repeat myself?" a Female voice says as I shook my head. "Very well, We want you to touch the I.S. so that we can see if you can awaken the I.S. so if you would please." The lights in the tuned on and sees an prototype I.S. next to the judges. He walks forward to the I.S.

'Well it's now or never.' He thinks as he touches the right hand of the I.S., activating the prototype.

"Excellent. Now time for the combat sync with the Knightmare frame." A male's voice says but Lelouch raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Since I've touched the I.S. and so does Gino Weinberg, I like to have my name stay anonymous for personal reasons." He says as they nodded.

"That understandable since Lord Gino has been in the public eye due to being a noble and all. That won't be an issue Lelouch." a third voice says, another female.

'That's good, I don't want that bastard father of mine to know I'm still alive and I will kill him.' He thought as he continues to think of his plans and his testing.

Later...

After the intense training with a Knightmare Frame, Lelouch exits the gym where he sees his friends waiting for him.

"So what your score Lelouch?" Gino asks the tired raven haired teen.

"92% on both...I've never been this tired in my life." Lelouch continues to pant and he whips off the sweat off of his face. 'Maybe I should had kept on training with Suzaku and Houki during my political hostage situation.' He collapses on the floor with his friends hurried to pick him up, they had a feeling that Lelouch was going to collapse with his weak body.

* * *

2 years later: Ashford Academy, 2014 A.T.B

Now after the 2 years when he took the I.S. test, Lelouch is now a sophomore in High School with his older adopted sister Chifuyu being his teacher/guardian and his little sister in the middle section now. News broke out that 2 males were announced as the only ones in the world to have sync with an I.S., Gino was publicly acknowledge for not only to have earn the Knight of 3 of the Knights of the round at the age 16, but he gained more credibility for gaining control of an I. wonders who was the 2nd male to be an I.S. pilot but the instructors didn't want to announce Lelouch's name for his reasons.

With Lelouch being in high school, Lelouch would be constantly being chased by the girls in his class or the others. He was considered as one of the hottest guys in the school with his good looks, girls would just die if he was one of their boyfriend(s). He was currently being chased by the girls as we speak.

"Oi Lelouch." Rivalz arrived with his motorcycle.

"Thanks Rivalz!" Lelouch jumps in head first but he doesn't care since he was tired. Rivalz speed up and drove away from the girls in their disappointment, Gino and Kallen would smirk, Anya would record the event, Shirley was mad at the girls chasing him since she was in mad love with Lelouch and Milly would just laugh in her enjoyment.

A girl dark blue eyes, long black hair in a ponytail tied with a green and black ribbon in an I.S./Ashford Academy issue uniform walks in the front door of the school building. 'Lelouch...I hope your here...'

End of Turn

* * *

**And that is end of the beginning of this story. I hope that you guys find the story interesting and hope to hear from you guys. Leave a comment on what you guys think, sometimes my grammar might be an issue but I hope you guys tune in. This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	2. turn 1 point 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you another chapter for The Black Knight. I was actually surprise to see some of this story, like how my first crossover Code Geass Story: The Black Heir and is also my first Lelouch/harem fanfic, I hope you guy decide to check it out. If my grammar is an issue, please bare with me since sometimes my past/present tenses are a big issue for me but lets get this story going.**

* * *

**Turn 1.5**

August 25th 2014 A.T.B, Ashford Academy: 9:45 A.M.

After his usual runaway from the girls early in the morning, Lelouch managed to finally reached his class of 2-B. Just like lsat year, he is the only male in the class with a whole bunch of girls and Gino is in the room next door. Girls were all wondering if he was the second male to have a high sync with an I.S. since Gino was the only one who was announced publicly.

Miss Yamada, has short green hair with matching colored eyes, a very noticeable bust (bigger then Chifuyu's since Lelouch accidentally grope both of them cause of his 'friends'). Miss Yamada was his homeroom teacher last year and looks like she would be his homeroom teacher again. Last year, Lelouch would set the best record for long range weaponry at a range of 8 miles with the wind direction going east about 10 miles per hour and it was considered as the most impossible shot, Lelouch got a bullseye. Everyone would praise him and hoped that he would train them but Lelouch would mostly turn them down. The reason why he turned them down because it was Miss Yamada that taught him on how to shot like that. Chifuyu introduced Miss Yamada to Lelouch and got to know 'the best friend' of his adopted older sister.

"Alright class, please that your seats." Miss Yamada said politely and the students did as they were told, "Today is a new year and we have some students who recently got into this school. So if the new students would please rise up." A few student stood up and a familiar old friend of Lelouch stood up. One by one they each introduced themselves to their fellow classmates.

"My name Is Houki Shinonono, you probably know about my older sister by now as the Tabane Shinonono. I'm 17 years old and I'm a former champion in Kendo." Houki introduced herself as she sat down, both Lelouch and Houki looked at each other for the first time in nearly 4 years. They got to know each other through Suzaku, the son of the former prime minister of Japan.

'Houki/Lelouch...' Both of them thought as they gaze append each other, they instantly recognized one and another. Lelouch pulls his collar for some reason and Houki instantly recognized the sign language Lelouch made up for her, Suzaku and himself growing up in the Kururugi shrine. So they decided around lunch time, Lelouch would show her the rooftop so they can have that talk.

"Um...Lelouch-kun." Miss Yamada says quietly to get his attention "You might want to introduce yourself since it's the 'senior's' turn." She half smiles as Lelouch shook his head from the little day dreaming.

"Oh sorry." He stood up, "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. The reason why I'm here is because I managed to get a fair shot about 8 miles and yada yada ya." Everyone that was new in the school were surprise to hear him getting that record including Houki.

School Rooftop: 11:45 A.M.

As Lelouch waited for Houki to come by, he looks at the training ground where couple I.S. pilots are testing out the machine. Lelouch looks at his necklace hanging down on his neck and looks at the girls training.

'Seems things are going to be different now that the girls are wondering why I'm in this school and their programs.' Lelouch stretches his limbs from feeling all stiff and hears he door behind him.

"Lelouch..." Houki mutters as he turns around to see his friend he hasn't seen in years.

"Good to see you Houki."Lelouch smiles as Houki rushes in and hugs her friend.

'It's real...'Houki thought as she felt Lelouch returned the hug.

"Glad that I got to see one of my best friends again." Lelouch slid his arms around her waist to her surprise and she has a faint blush.

"Baka..." She mutters as they stayed like this for about couple of minutes.

"Where you've been for the past couple years? Haven't heard anything about you or your sister." Lelouch lets her go, much to her disappointment.

"With Tabane's I.S. core being sought after, the government wanted us to go into hiding, much to my disagreement. But since I'm just the little sister, I don't have much to say in the matter but when I turn 17, I can enter into any school and I chose to enter Ashford Academy since it was considered as one of the best schools in the area." Houki explains as Lelouch was confuse on one reason.

"I see but don't you have an I.S.? I mean even if you don't, students should have one given one to them." Lelouch looks at her and tries to find any evidence of her owning a piece of the I.S.

"Well that's complicated..." She looks at the ground and Lelouch felt bad for asking her that, he places his arms around her waist, surprising her again.

"Well at least I got to see you again." Houki blushes from that statement as her heart skipped a beat.

Flashback: August 20th 2010 A.T.B

After being sent to Japan about couple months ago, Lelouch and Nunnally were treated very nicely even though it's been awhile. With Nunnally with Suzaku and Kaguya, Lelouch was currently alone in the gardens of the backyard. Even though the flowers weren't the same as the ones in the Imperial Pendragon, the flowers were pretty in his mind since he was still a kid/pre-teen.

"Excuse me..." says a shy girl in 2 ponytails. "Do you know where Master Tohdoh is now?" She asks him.

"I think he's no in for today, who are you by the way?" Lelouch asks for her name.

"My name is Houki Shinonono, I'm his student.." She shyly says.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, nice to meet you."

* * *

**That ends this short chapter but don't worry the story will be long and I hope I get make this the best crossover. Hope you guys are interested in this story, leave a comment on who you guys want to see in the Harem since sometimes I have a habit on changing the harem girls. I hope to see you guys soon and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	3. turn 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you another chapter for The Black Knight. Glad to see the interest in the story. Hope you guys check out my other stories in my profile and let's get this story started.**

* * *

**turn 2**

Once everything was normal with Houki, the two of them returned to their classroom where Milly was surprisingly there waiting for them. "Glad you finally decided to join us Lelouch." Milly says in her playfully voice Lelouch knew since the day they meet and had couple classes with each other. Lelouch knew that she has a scheme in her head, much to his distress.

"Please tell me that I'm not in any of your idiotic schemes." He says, very annoyed with her plans that would usually end up him being chased by a ton of girls and Milly just smiles and places her arms on his shoulders and he sighs. "Great..." Lelouch begins to think of multiple plans that Milly has stored for him later today or within this week or so.

Houki is confuse on their interactions with one another, but he hopes that their relationship isn't anything romantic since she wants to be with Lelouch, but there is probably couple of girls that he's close with. (Namely Kallen and Shirley) "Um..." She tries to join in the conversation but Lelouch and Milly would soon enter a 'heated' moment, both of them were arguing with one another while she sweat drops from the two of them.

"While you may be the daughter of the school principle and my senior, you shouldn't have those rights to boss everyone in this school!" He is now very piss that Milly is going to torture the hell out of him, this was a first that Lelouch stood up to her. "You've been torturing me since middle school, give me a god damn break!" He then leaves the class room piss as hell. Milly and Houki faces sadden since he didn't want to be near them, most importantly Milly.

"Can you tell me what just happen?" Houki asks the student council president.

"I wanted to actually give him something." Houki is a bit cautious since she hopes that she was attracted to Lelouch, once she opens the box it was a necklace it a bizarre sigil (The Black Knights logo). "This was for him as late birthday gift last year. I was going to place this since this is his logo he goes by." Houki is now confuse. "Oh I forgot that the news didn't report this."

* * *

With Lelouch

After calming down on the rooftop gardens, Lelouch was overlooking couple of students practicing in their I.S. units stationed by the school of course. They look like they were having fun, fooling around in the air without a care in the world. Laughing, giggling, and trying to best each other. Lelouch looks at his watch on his left hand and sees that its almost time to go to practice in his I.S., Lelouch stands on the railing and clutches his necklace and jumps off. Some of the students see a student falling down to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" They all said as Lelouch falling down but Chifuyu sees this and smirks.

'Seems that the drama classes he's been taking during middle school sure made him into one crazy S.O.B. now.' Chifuyu smiles a bit once she sees that shine.

'Alright, let's go...Shinkiro.' The necklace started to take form: the arm guards, leg guards and the full body armor formed. Lelouch made sure that his helmet was on since he doesn't want his name to be surface to the news or anything like that since he's suppose to be dead. Lelouch was flying around the practice area until he sees his some of the people in his class. Some of the students have been wondering who this man was, everyday for the past year.

One by one as all of the students gathered in the center court of the practice ground, Houki sees that Lelouch isn't there. When they were talking on the rooftops, he said that he has practice with her and she hopes to spend time with him. Chifuyu walks up to the students as they all saluted to their teacher.

"Alright, it's time for each of you to train and how to figure out the I.S. This young man in his personal I.S. is indeed a fellow student but he wishes to keep name a secret. For now for those of you who are new here, you'll address him as the Black Knight. Those who are wondering who he is, there's only a handful of male students. While the males are mostly in KMF classes, theres only 3 males listed. Lord Gino is the first to be announced, the second told us that he wishes to remain anonymous and the third student is not announced as he is working something out in the process. Now, with 50 of you guys here, I need a recommended 10 leaders to pick 5 students. GO!"

10 students were nominated to be their leader for this exercise, mostly girls since the I.S. training program is covered with girls. Lelouch keeps on looking over the girls to make sure that they are doing fine, but Lelouch mostly kept his eyes on Houki. He flies by Houki to make sure she's alright.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asks Houki.

"Oh...yeah. Just not use to walking in a unit is all." Houki admitted to Lelouch.

"Here." Lelouch gets off of his personal I.S. with his helmet on and helps Houki mount into his I.S. "Try to feel it talk to you, blank out your mind and sync with the machine." Lelouch instructed and continues to help Houki until.

"Watch out!" One of the students yell as Lelouch turns his head to see a blue energy beam attack him out of nowhere. The beam hit Lelouch's helmet on the top right of his mask, causing the some piece of his mask to break and revealing a portion of his head. Blood started to come out of his head and some of the students rush over to see if the Black Knight was alright.

" Hey are you ok Mr. Knight?" One of the students asks Lelouch but he isn't moving.

'Wait...don't tell me...' Houki's worst fears began to come true as she now knows that Lelouch is the Black Knight. The reason why she knows it's him is because of the necklace that was hidden within his collar.

"Move out of the way!" Chifuyu orders her students as she moves closer to her adopted brother. 'Damnit, I'm not going to lose my only brother.' She thought as she places his right arm around her neck and helps him stand up. "Class dismiss, go to the cafeteria. Now!" She uses her professional voice as the students all left the arena, except for Houki. "That includes you too, Shinonono." Houki's eyes saddens, a green haired young lady, a nice figure and busty approaches them.

"Miss Orimura!" She ran towards Chifuyu and Houki, panting from running.

"What is it, Miss Yamada?" Chifuyu turns her head to her friend.

"That beam attacked that hit um..." She looks at Houki, then back to Chifuyu.

"She figured it out in her head, it's alright." Chifuyu approves and looks at Houki, "Don't tell this to anyone, the only ones that know are the teachers and some of Lelouch's friends during Middle school." Houki nods.

"I won't tell a soul." A girl scouts honor on her part. "Please go on Miss Yamada."

"That beam that attacked Lelouch is a big accident gone wrong. I checked the cameras and saw that a female student misfired when her I.S.'s aiming was suddenly jammed. Most of the female's that have a personal I.S. have been having some issues as of lately, including Lord Gino's I.S." Miss Yamada says as Chifuyu begins to think of possible solutions but nothing would add up.

"Let's sort this out later, let's get Lelouch to the medic room Asap." They nodded as they help Chifuyu drag Lelouch's unconscious body. Houki helped Chifuyu carry him by holding his left hand around her neck.

'Don't die on me Lelouch.' She mutters in her own world as her crush and best friend was down.

* * *

With Kallen

After a hellish training exercise by one of the most strict teachers for school, Kallen finally gets a break as the girls enter the girls locker room. Taking off the dirty and sweaty clothes and sports bra. Using some of the sinks in the locker room, she cleans herself by splashing water on her face. Looking at the mirror in front of her Kallen began thinking about her brother.

'Wish you were here Naoto. Maybe this life here wouldn't be that stressful and dead. I still see mom from time to time but mostly on the weekends whenever I'm free from school. Ohgi and the others are doing fine but I haven't gotten a word for a while now.' Kallen said through her head as she continues to change into her white ashford academy uniform, 'I'm one of the few students to know of Lelouch's I.S., the Shinkiro and is also the name for his personal KMF.' Kallen exits out of the locker room to see her homeroom teacher and a girl with a long ponytail carrying a young man who's mask has been partly destroyed, revealing some of his raven haired. 'Ah shit!' She thought as she rushes in to see it's not who she think she is.

As they rush the Black Knight to the medic bay, where Chifuyu laid his body on the bed and closes the door and turns off the cameras in the room as they take off his mask, revealing Lelouch's face to Houki, who begins to cry as her friend/crush was hurt.

"Miss Yamada, find the student who misfired that shot. I would like to see her in my office and have a small talk about her actions." She orders and Miss Yamada nods and leaves the room to find the student. Chifuyu and Houki looks at Lelouch's unconscious body, they find the cut from the shot , a deep gash in his head from his mask probably cutting him. Chifuyu hits the calling button on his bedside so that they can have a professional help him. "Shinonono, return to class. I'll be here until the nurse is here." Houki was about to argue with her teacher but knowing Orimura-sensei, she'll probably lose the argument and she returns to her classroom.

Once she left, Chifuyu facial expression saddens as her brother is now unconscious, knowing the shot is accidental, she'll won't give the student a harsh punishment. She hopes that Lelouch is alright, she doesn't want to lose her little brother that could destroy their little sister, Nunnally.

End of Turn

* * *

**And that is the end of the turn. Hope you guys like the chapter and are eager for the next chapter. While Lelouch wasn't unconscious in C.G. timeline but blacked out during his encounter with Cornelia and Suzaku in the Shore during one of the episodes. Guess who was the one that accidentally shot Lelouch?**

**What other C.G. influence and merge perfectly with the both of the worlds merge as one? Will Lelouch get his Geass? Will he form his group: The Black Knights? Will he strike terror to the hearts into the Holy Britannian Empire? Will he rise as Zero and challenge his father?**

**Which girls are part of his harem? Houki and Kallen are confirm in his harem and will play a big part of his love life. Will C.C. make an appearance? **

**Leave a review if I did a good job or was I bad on my grammar? This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later. **


End file.
